degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:~holiday/Boiling Point Episode Rankings
This is my ranking of the Boiling Point episodes. I'll treat each pair as 1 episode. -- 1. My Body is a Cage - First time television has every made me cry. It is now my favorite episode in the entire series. It wasn't like most 2-parters. Normally, part 1 is strictly a set-up for the climax in part 2. While part 1 did establish a set-up, it's also great stand alone. It was action-packed and made you really want to tune into the second part. Part 2 was less actiony, but double the emotion. Both A and B plots were amazingly written and acted! The C plot was..blah. But it's forgiven! Also, part 2 had the best music score! I downloaded every song from that episode. And yes! Misfits! Holy shiz! Best trio in the show's history! Best friendship in the show's history. What I loved so much was the "Gracie" burning scene with Clare. We already had a Clare/Eli friendship from the English assignment and an Adam/Eli friendship from the Dead Hand concert, now this scene finally established a close-ness with Adam/Clare. Now all 3 really get each other. And boy, did that scene make me cry. Sheesh. Yay for Adam and yay for the Misfits!! 2. Still Fighting It - I think it's the only episode of the season that I loved every plot. I ship Ziley 100%, so yeah, this episode was amazing just for them. The Eclare plot..um. As you know, I do not ship them. At all. Eli's secret? Anticlimactic. But, entertaining, none the less. Plus, it was a great set-up for Adam's plot in the next episode. Also, Wesley. I LOVE WESLEY. I totally thought he would just be another Toby (whom I hated), but he's the farthest from that. I love his personality and his crush on Anya! (Go Wanya! Lol) 3. Purple Pills - I know a lot of people didn't care for this episode. I really liked it. Plus, it was the first episode I ever watched it HD, so it earns bonus points. :3 Riley is finally out! How awesome is that?! Adam's plot took me awhile to understand, but I really liked it. It's nice to know that my favorite character has flaws. Fiona's plot seemed rather redundant and annoying at times, but drunk Fiona is hilarious! Annie Clark (Fiona) delivered an excellent performance too. 4. Breakaway - I don't know why I loved it so much, but I did! Clare's boob job rumor = classic Degrassi. Not only did Wesley get a hickey from Clare, but he also felt her up. I'm telling you, he's the man! Also, it was the conclusion of Sanya. Thank God!! And yay, more Fiona! <3 Awesome line alert: "Super bummer." Oh Anya. For the record, while people were hating on Anya for the whole first week of the Boiling Point, I still loved her. And all of her lines. 5. I Just Don't Know What to Do With Myself - This episode felt so nostalgic for me. It was like an epic version of Drive. Well, maybe not epic. It was just a nice, fun episode. And Sav finally stood up to his dad! Sort of! And Jenna pooped her pants. Good for her. It also foreshadowed her pregnancy with her weight gain and craving for bananas in ranch. Ew. Oh and Fiona's pet pig was hilarious. "I'm so popular!" The only part I hated was the stupid Kenna scene. K.C. was kissing Jenna everywhere...ewwww. 6. All Falls Down - Yeah, I said it! I know it was overhyped and crap. I don't believe that "nothing happened." In retrospect, this is the best episode. Because of everything that happened at their dance, part 2 of Season 10 is already set-up. Plus, I was like :O when I thought Eli was stabbed and I don't even love him. I wish Eli wouldn't have been stupid with the puke pills or whatever. I actually kinda like Fitz, and I like the idea of Fitz/Clare. 7. Try Honesty - The B plot with Eli/Fitz was really cool. Their heated rivalry really helped fuel the season along with it's lovely conclusion in the finale. Eli's intentions were really foggy to me, and I think that's why I liked it so much. Bonus - Hollan J broke up! Yay! And The Three Tenners amounted to nothing. Their song was pretty catchy though. 8. Better Off Alone - It was a really nice episode. Jenna was slightly likable. I kinda miss K.C.'s mom. I hope she makes a return - or better yet - his dad. (lol "My dad used to yell at me.") It was also the first time that I got any real emotions from Sam Earle (K.C.) The Eclare plot was really cute. I loved it when Eli told Clare to scream because she cared too much about what other people think. It mirrored what K.C. challenged Clare to do in Uptown Girl by singing in the caf to prove that she doesn't care what other people think. 9. What a Girl Wants - For a season opener, it wasn't that bad. It totally redeemed Fiona's character for me after she acted like a bitch in the Manhattan movie. The plot with Dave and Alli was really annoying though. The presidency/fake pregnancy plot entertained me though. Good stuff. Oh Holly J.. 10. 99 Problems - Alli annoys me, but I liked her little dance crew plot better than the main plot. Especially at the end with all the Tenners dancing. It was cute! This was the start of a confusing Drew. He's such an inconsistant character. The plot with Jenna and K.C. was a weak set-up for Better Off Alone. It was boring. When they came on screen, I wanted to change the channel. Riley also annoyed me in this episode. Set him straight, (ehh) Zane! 11. You Don't Know My Name - The A plot seemed too much like Love Games 2.0. I don't care much for Drew and I don't care much for Alli (at the time atleast. Now I hate Drew and really like Alli) but I think they make a great couple! The B plot was better. I love Savvy J.!! It was just too relationshippy for my liking. 12. Tears Dry on Their Own - aka. the only episode of the Boiling Point that I couldn't get myself to watch the encore. I see people on other boards and forums calling this the best episode. I hated it. Absolutely hated. Worst hour of television ever. Another pregnancy. Woopy flippin' do. It totally sucks because I really loved K.C. despite him being with Jenna. Then he just had to turn into douchebag mode and stay there. Gosh darnit! Another Internet storyline. Woopy flippin' do too. What I hated so much was that this story has been set-up since Try Honesty. If you listen to the song lyrics that Connor wrote, they talk about LoveQueen16. There were so many subplots given to this storyline as a set-up and all we got out of it was some dirty expansion pack talk and a thigh rub. Lame. But I did love the Riley/Anya friendship. -- That's my list! Woohoo! Category:Blog posts